Hawkeye et oeil-de-faucon
by FeeSansAge
Summary: Riza portait un collier à Komaki (dans ma fanfic "Le goût de ses lèvres". Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire un peu de pub !), mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel collier. Alors, me suis-je dit, pourquoi ne pas écrire un one-shot dessus ?


**Un** **one-shot (il était** **censé** **être court, mais je me suis un peu laissée emporter…) sur le collier que Riza portait à Komaki. Et je tiens à préciser que le nom de la pierre n'a pas été choisi exprès.**

 **0O0O0**

Riza soupira. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour éviter ça… Malheureusement, les frères Elric et le général s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce. Winry et elle n'avaient même pas essayé de les séparer quand le moment fatidique était arrivé. Elles s'étaient mises sur le côté et avaient soupiré en chœur. Et en silence, elles assistaient au rattrapage de quatre ans sans s'asticoter constamment. Voyant Alphonse complètement perdu au milieu de leur joute verbale, Hawkeye eut pitié et entra finalement dans l'arène pour l'aider. Elle s'approcha des deux "combattants", qui se firent tirer l'oreille. Littéralement.

-Aïe ! Colonelle ! crièrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-Taisez-vous donc, vous êtes ridicules ! Général ! Je vous supporte déjà toute la journée au bureau, ce n'est pas pour vous entendre vous quereller bêtement avec Edward le soir ! Edward ! Ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne t'a pas vu, tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire de te disputer avec le général ?

Ils grimacèrent, penauds.

-Navré, colonelle… Vous pouvez me lâcher, maintenant ? risqua Edward.

Riza le considéra un instant puis les lâcha. Ils se frottèrent l'oreille, sans toutefois oser protester. Le regard d'Ed fut attiré par un reflet.

-Joli collier, colonelle, remarqua-t-il.

-Merci.

Le collier en question était fait d'une chaîne fine, avec comme pendentif une pierre œil-de-faucon enserrée dans de l'or.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vue le porter, s'étonna Winry. Il est nouveau ?

-Pas du tout, ça fait des années que…

Un grand bruit retentit. Tous firent vivement volte-face pour finalement découvrir un chien errant qui venait de faire tomber une poubelle. Ils soupirèrent unanimement.

-Oh, attention, votre collier s'est retourné, colonelle, lança Edward en tendant la main pour le remettre à l'endroit.

En l'attrapant, il se rendit compte de quelque chose :

-Hé, ce sont des traces d'alchimie !

-Oui…

 **0O0O0**

 _-Monsieur Mustang ! Où l'avez-vous mise, à la fin ?!_

 _-Rends-le moi et je te le dirai !_

 _-Hors de question !_

 _-Alors débrouille toi._

 _Riza grinça des dents. Roy avait utilisé l'un de ses stylos, fragile et auquel elle tenait beaucoup. Inquiète qu'il le casse, elle le lui avait repris. Mais le jeune alchimiste voulait absolument continuer à écrire avec_ ce _stylo et pas un autre. Soi-disant qu'il était plus agréable et qu'il écrivait mieux. Mustang avait alors décidé de cacher son écharpe et refusait de lui dire où, à moins qu'elle ne le laisse prendre son stylo._

 _-Vous êtes ridiculement puéril !_

 _-Tant pis !_

 _-Vous savez quoi ? Si vous me dites où est mon écharpe, je vous dis où est_ mon _stylo._

 _Son ami plissa les yeux._

 _-D'accord. Suis-moi._

 _Riza poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'engagea à sa suite dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où étaient plantés sans aucune logique une trentaine de rochers abrupts de différentes tailles._

 _-C'est là, lâcha l'apprenti alchimiste._

 _La petite Hawkeye resta clouée sur place. Il était sérieux ?! Elle allait devoir chercher son écharpe là-dedans ?!_

 _-Ok. Le stylo est dans le cabanon._

 _-Le… cabanon…_

 _-Oui. Celui qui est au bout du ponton._

 _Elle afficha un air de parfaite innocence. On aurait presque pu voir une auréole de lumière au-dessus de ses cheveux blonds._

 _-Maiiiii-euh… gémit-il. Mademoiselle Rizaaaa…_

 _Il prit un air de chien battu qui la fit sourire._

 _-Hé bien ? Vous ne vous précipitez pas pour le récupérer ? se moqua-t-elle en sautant souplement sur un rocher. Au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour cacher mon écharpe ici sans vous casser un bras ou deux ?_

 _-Hé ! Je ne me blesse pas à chaque fois que je fais un pas !_

 _-Presque. A chaque fois qu'une action requiert un minimum d'agilité._

 _Roy grimaça. Elle pouvait être si cassante parfois ! Il s'adossa à un arbre et la regarda bondir de rocher en rocher. Il adorait l'agacer et la voir s'énerver. En colère, elle avait une moue adorable. Un cri étouffé le sortit de ses pensées. Inquiet, il s'élança vers elle._

 _-Mademoiselle Riza ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui… Une motte de terre s'était collée à un rocher, et je l'ai confondue avec un morceau de celui-ci._

 _-Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

 _-Non, ça va._

 _Elle sourit, touchée par sa préoccupation._

 _-Mais ça m'a permis de retrouver mon écharpe !_

 _Elle pointa du doigt une petite écharpe en laine rouge soigneusement pliée entre deux rocs. Elle se pencha et la ramassa. La jeune fille sursauta en sentant quelque chose tomber sur ses genoux : une petite pierre sombre striée de gris pâle, presque blanc._

 _-Avec une jolie pierre en bonus ! rit Mustang. Oh, j'ai une idée !_

 _Et sans attendre, il saisit la pierre et retourna en courant à la demeure des Hawkeye, suivi de Riza qui l'avait aisément rattrapé. Il monta dans sa chambre en trombe et fouilla dans une boite en verre avant de s'installer à son bureau. Derrière lui, la petite Hawkeye s'interrogeait._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant._

 _L'alchimiste sursauta._

 _-Déjà là ? Tu sais que tu m'énerves à courir aussi vite ?_

 _La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire qui effaça immédiatement la moue boudeuse de son ami._

 _-Tu verras quand j'aurai fini._

 _-Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ?_

 _-Parce que !_

 _Il la poussa gentiment vers la sortie._

 _-A tout à l'heure !_

 _-Mais ! Je veux voir !_

 _-Plus tard._

 _Elle s'agrippa à son bras pour l'empêcher de la mettre dehors._

 _-S'il-vous-plaît !_

 _-Ça ne me plaît pas._

 _Il finit par la soulever à bras-le-corps pour la faire sortir, puis rentra précipitamment et verrouilla sa porte._

 **0O0O0**

 _Les cinq minutes passées à attendre devant cette maudite porte verrouillée parurent des heures à Riza. Et quand enfin elle entendit le bruit d'une clé qui tournait, elle se rua dans la chambre._

 _-Alors ?_

 _Elle piaffait, agacée d'avoir dû attendre. Elle qui était habituellement si patiente… Roy sourit et lui passa quelque chose de froid autour du cou. En baissant les yeux, Riza vit un superbe collier, fait d'une chaîne fine, avec comme pendentif la petite pierre enserrée dans de l'or._

 _-Oh… murmura-t-elle. Il est magnifique…_

 _Elle leva la main pour effleurer ce si beau présent, sans apercevoir le sourire radieux de Mustang, toujours heureux de lui faire plaisir._

 _-Je savais que vous aviez des feuilles d'or, dit-elle, mais où avez-vous trouvé la chaine ?_

 _-Ah, ça… Elle vient d'un collier que je voulais offrir à une de mes sœurs, répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

 _-Oh ! Mais si c'est pour votre sœur il ne fallait pas… ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant les mains au fermoir._

 _-Non non, tant pis, je lui en achèterai un autre ! la coupa l'apprenti alchimiste en attrapant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de retirer le collier. Garde-la._

 _Riza releva les yeux vers lui._

 _-Mais…_

 _-Pas de mais ! Garde-le, c'est tout._

 _Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent légèrement. Elle sourit._

 _-D'accord… Merci beaucoup, monsieur Mustang._

 _-Roy ! Appelles-moi Roy ! Combien de temps tu vas encore t'obstiner ?!_

 _Il avait répliqué vivement, de peur qu'elle ne constate à quel point il était ravi de la voir avec ce sourire rayonnant, qui se transforma en rire joyeux. Et partagé._

 **0O0O0**

 **Bon, il était censé être bien plus court, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que peu de temps avant de le finir... Alors tant pis ! De toute façon, il n'est pas si horrible que ça, donc ce n'est pas si grave. ^_^ (il y a possibilité que j'ai laissé une ou deux fautes de frappe par-ci par-là, alors si vous en voyez une, grand merci à vous si vous avez la gentillesse de me le signaler !)**


End file.
